Hetalia States Ships
by HelloPERSONS
Summary: Much fluff. Request two states together by PM. I will consider. Rated T because good to be paranoid.


**I Don't own Hetalia, but these are my state ocs. Based off a post somewhere in here tagged/ship-stuff. I was bored.**

* * *

Clarissa(California) placed her delicate little hands on her hips. "Alexander(Alaska)! What happened to your hands?!" She raised his hand in front of her face, frowning.

"Don't frown, princess, it ruins your face." Alexander smiled down at her. She pouted then smiled again, "Well then, if you aren't going to pamper yourself then I will!" She said decisively.

A couple hours later his hands were soft again, and they were tingling. Not just from the pampering. It was also from the fact that California touched him, and held his hands.

* * *

Alexander stared. Somewhere in the mess of papers was his girlfriend, who had obviously decided that doing all the paperwork she had in one was healthy. It wasn't. Especially when you have at least one piece of paper for every person in your state. And she had 39.25 million people, which happened to be greater than Canada's population. Along with all the other things like trade agreements that New York was too lazy to do, economic reports, reports on the pollution... As a good boyfriend, it was his job to rescue his girlfriend from the massive pile of work she had to do. And it wasn't like these were due soon, she still had twenty seven days left. And if he knew his girlfriend, she stayed up all night and already finished more than half the work. He groaned. Why was Google and Apple both in her state?

"Clarissa? How much have you finished?" Alaska finally got the courage to ask.

"I'm done with the people stuff, the trade agreements and currently working on the economic reports. Then I have to finish the reports on the pollution, laws that I think should be passed and then I'm done."

"And you plan on doing this all in three days?"

"Why not? I'm almost done with it all."

"No. We are going on a grocery shopping trip then you will eat dinner with me." California looked up, glasses sliding off her nose slightly.

"But-"

"NO." Then he pulled California out of the office and into his car.

The one that California invented to run on hydrogen and solar power.

* * *

"I DON'T WANT ANOTHER GOLD RUSH!" California whimpered. Alaska took one look at what she was reading and took it away.

"Nyet. No reading this." He pulled her into a hug. Then they migrated to the couch. Where California fell asleep with her nose buried into Alaska's chest.

* * *

California loves wintertime and Christmastime and snow and Alaska. So what could be better than all four things together? All four things together with a cup of peppermint latte from Starbucks of course. So when she flew over to Alaska to see his holiday themed town, she was absolutely enthralled to see Alexander. And everything else. Not just Alexander! Not just Alexander! So when she arrived to snow, Holiday themed town with reindeer everywhere, and Alaska with a cup of Peppermint Latte, she was positive her boyfriend was the **_ABSOLUTE BEST._** No one was convincing her otherwise.

* * *

Alaska was in a meeting with his boss. He didn't know what his boss was saying. His boss was the background. California had sent him a text earlier about how she would be there to pick him up. California, the best person on earth, was going to pick him up! She had really pretty eyes, almond shaped and the perfect shade of turquoise. Dark brown and somehow naturally wavy hair? The perfect balance between curly and straight. Her giggle, her blinding smile. The perfect person on earth. California had to exist to make the world a better place.

"ALASKA! IF YOU DON'T PAY ATTENTION I'LL TAKE CALIFORNIA AWAY FROM YOU! Alaska? Alaska? Shoot I think I killed him. Someone call California!"

* * *

"No I think we should volunteer at this one."

"What about this one?"

"I know this is tough! How are we supposed to plan the perfect date if we can't even decide which animal shelter to volunteer at?"

In the end they just went around volunteering at every single one of them.

* * *

Alexander is the best. Always, no matter what. No one will convince me otherwise.

* * *

If Clarissa comes telling you that I'm the best, I'm not. She is. No, you can't convince me otherwise.

* * *

 **Much fluff. Author is dying from sugar overload. Author will now find another topic to cure boredom.**


End file.
